ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Sawamura Ryūhei
Sawamura Ryuuhei (沢村 竜平) is a character in Hajime no Ippo. The character for Ryuu (龍) in his name means "Dragon", creating his nickname the Owari Dragon (尾張の龍, Owari no Ryuu). Power: 15/20 Stamina: 16/20 Speed: 18/20 Talent: 20/20 Skill: 20/20 Genius Stat: 1/1 About Sawamura is very much like Mashiba, in the sense that he is a dark, foreboding Boxer with a deadly fighting style and a tendency to foul. However, unlike Mashiba, who fouls in desperation, Sawamura will often commit illegal moves even when he is in the lead of t he fight. He is cruel, bloodthirsty, and malicious. Occasionally it is implied that he may have cannibalistic tendencies. However, parts of him change after he is defeated by Ippo. His cannibalistic rants cease, and he develops a knack for hard work, driven to reach the same level as Ippo. His cruel and vicious tendencies continue, however, as shown in his fight with Mashiba, which was full of fouls and illegality. But with time, it seems that his monstrous personality traits fade to a certain extent, but he still remains quiet, cold, and cynical. In the beginning of his story, Sawamura is a lonely, violent individual. His only friends are his old teacher from middle school, and Takeshi Sendou (Though he treats neither of them as such). But after he loses to Ippo, he begins to realize the value of hard work, and sets Ippo as his goal, wanting to "Experience the same heights as Makunouchi". After he wins his fight against Mashiba (Due to the fact that Mashiba was disqualified), he refuses to accept the belt, and instead rides away on his motorcycle. But, due to the massive head damage he suffered during the fight, he accidentally rides straight into oncoming traffic. His injuries are so bad that he is forced to retire from Boxing. After his retirement is when Sawamura seems to cool down his sociopathic ways quite a bit. He sports a series of facial scars, as well as a calmer personality and a keen eye for Boxing. He even enjoys a long conversation with Ippo and Sendou during Ichiro Miyata's fight with Randy Boy Jr. He even shows himself to have a sense of humor, albeit a sarcastic one. Also, Sawamura looks to have chosen to become a trainer and he holds Ichiro Miyata's father in high regard, calling him a genius second in the fight vs Randy Boy Jr . Story Fights Fighting Style and Techniques First and foremost Sawamura was a gifted counter-puncher, his sense for counter-punching is even greater than Miyata Ichiro's. The difference between Sawamura and Miyata's counterpunching is the risk, Sawamura's counter punching is high reward low risk, where as Miyata is in danger of recieving extensive damage if he should miss. Sawamura has fast and heavy jabs which are nicknamed the bullet and his most powerful shot was a Right Straight nicknamed the flash. Because of his rough childhood, Sawamura is rugged and is not above commiting fouls, despite his great strength and sense for boxing. *Bullet *Flash *Counter *Dragon Fish Blow Successions Category:Retired boxers Category:Male characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Karil Boxing Gym Category:Out Boxers Category:Featherweights Category:Junior Lightweights Category:Japanese Junior Lightweight Champion Category:Boxers